Minnesota Longitudinal Sudy of Parents and Children
The Minnesota Longitudinal Study of Parents and Children began in 1975 and is currently in its 31st year. It is focusing on social relationship experiences: how people think about their experiences, risk and protective factors, and issues of continuity and change. The overarching goal of the project has been to trace the course of individual development and to understand factors that guide it toward good outcomes or poor outcomes. Therefore, they have studied how people develop at different points in their lives and across diverse setting (e.g., school, home, social relationships). eginning in 1975, it recruited a sample of 267 first-time mothers in their third trimester of pregnancy through the Minneapolis Public Health Department and Hennepin County Medical Center. Wide-ranging assessments of the mother’s characteristics, circumstances, parent expectations, and prenatal care were carried out when mothers were recruited into the study. It continued to assess mothers and children after the birth of the child. In infancy, assessments of parents, children’s temperament, and observations of parent-child interactions were carried out at birth (days 1-3), 3, 6 (twice), and 12 (twice) months. Thereafter assessments were conducted every 6 months until age 2 1/2, yearly through the 3rd grade, three times between 9 and 13, and at ages 16, 17 ½, 19 , 23, 26, and 28. In early adulthood it assessed adaptation when the participants were in their late 20s. Currently, at age 32 it is assessing competence in adult roles (close relationships, parenting, work roles, and balance between work and family roles). It continues to examine interactions in couples, with offspring, and in the workplace with the goal of linking adaptation during this period of development to earlier assessments from infancy forward and to identify factors that account for stability and change across development. See also Attachment theory References Waters, E., Vaughn, B., & Egeland, B. (1980). Individual differences in infant-mother attachment relationships at age one: Antecedent in neonatal behavior in an urban, economically disadvantaged sample. Child Development, 51, 203-216. Pastor, D. (1981). The quality of mother-infant attachment and its relationship to toddler's initial sociability with peers. Developmental Psychology, 17(3), 326-335. Egeland, B., & Farber, E. A. (1984). Infant-mother attachment: Factors related to its development and changes over time. Child Development, 55(3), 753-771. Erickson, M. F., Sroufe, L. A., & Egeland, B. (1985). The relationship between quality of attachment and behavior problems in preschool in a high risk sample. In I. Bretherton and E. Waters (Eds.), Child Development Monographs, 50(1-2), 147-166. Susman-Stillman, A., Kalkoske, M., Egeland, B., & Waldman, I. (1996). Infant temperament and maternal sensitivity as predictors of attachment security. Infant Behavior and Development, 19(1), 33-47. Fury, G., Carlson, E., & Sroufe, L.A. (1997). Children’s representations of attachment relationships in family drawings. Child Development, 68, 1154-1164. Warren, S. L., Huston, L., Egeland, B., & Sroufe, L. A. (1997). Child and adolescent anxiety disorders and early attachment. Journal of the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry, 36, 637-644. Weinfield, N., Ogawa, J., & Sroufe, L. A. (1997). Early attachment as a pathway to adolescent peer competence. Journal of Research on Adolescence, 7, 241-265. Carlson, E. A. (1998). A prospective longitudinal study of attachment disorganization/disorientation. Child Development, 69(4), 1107-1128. Sroufe, L. A., Carlson, E. A., Levy, A. K., & Egeland, B. (1999). Implications of attachment theory for developmental psychopathology. Development and Psychopathology, 11, 1-13. Sroufe, L. A., Egeland, B., & Carlson, E. (1999). One social world: The integrated development of parent-child and peer relationships. In W. A. Collins & B. Laursen (Eds.), Relationships as developmental context: The 30th Minnesota symposium on child psychology (pp. 241-262). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. Weinfield, N. S., Sroufe, L. A., Egeland, B., & Carlson, E. (1999). The nature of individual differences in infant-caregiver attachment. In J. Cassidy & P. Shaver (Eds.), Handbook of Attachment: Theory, research, and clinical application (pp. 68-88). New York: Guilford Press. Englund, M. M., Levy, A. K., Hyson, D. M., & Sroufe, L. A. (2000). Adolescent social competence: Effectiveness in a group setting. Child Development, 71(4), 1049-1060. Waters, E., Weinfield, N.S., & Hamilton, C.E. (2000). The stability of attachment security from infancy to adolescence and early adulthood: Introduction and general discussion. Child Development, 71(3). 703-706. Weinfield, N. S., Sroufe, L. A., & Egeland, B. (2000). Attachment from infancy to young adulthood in a high-risk sample: Continuity, discontinuity and their correlates. Child Development, 71(3), 695-702. Roisman, G.I., Madsen, S.D., Hennighausen, K.H., Sroufe, L.A., & Collins, W.A. (2001). The coherence of dyadic behavior across parent-child and romantic relationships as mediated by the internalized representation of experience. Attachment and Human Development, 3(2), 156-172. Sroufe, L. A. (2001). From infant attachment to promotion adolescent autonomy: Longitudinal data on the role of parents in development. In J. Borkowski, S. Ramey, & M. Bristol-Power (Eds.), Parenting and your child’s world. (pp.187-202). Erlbaum: Hillsdale, NJ. Roisman, G.I., Padron, E., Sroufe, L.A., & Egeland, B. (2002). Earned-secure attachment status in retrospect and prospect. Child Development, 73(4), 1204-1219. Weinfield, N.S., Ogawa, J., & Egeland, B. (2002). Predictability of observed mother-child interaction from preschool to middle childhood in a high-risk sample. Child Development, 73(2), 528-543. Carlson, E.A., Sroufe, L.A., & Egeland, B. (2004). The construction of experience: A longitudinal study of representation and behavior. Child Development, 75(1). 66-83. Egeland, B., & Carlson, E. (2004). Attachment and psychopathology. In L. Atkinson (Ed.), Clinical Applications of Attachment. (pp.27-48). Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. Weinfield, N. S., Whaley, G. J. L, & Egeland, B. (2004). Continuity, discontinuity, and coherence in attachment from infancy to late adolescence: Sequelae of organization and disorganization. Journal of Attachment and Human Development, 6(1), 73-97. Carlson, E.A., Sampson, M., & Sroufe, L.A. (2003). Attachment theory and pediatric practice. Journal of Developmental and Behavioral Pediatrics, 24(5). 364-379. Sroufe, L. A., Egeland, B., Carlson, E., & Collins, W. A. (2005). Placing early attachment experiences in developmental context. In K. E. Grossmann, K. Grossmann, & E. Waters (Eds.), Attachment from infancy to adulthood: The major longitudinal studies (pp. 48-70). New York: Guilford Publications. Sroufe, L. A., Duggal, S., Weinfield, N., & Carlson, E. (2000). Relationships, development, and psychopathology. In A. J. Sameroff, M. Lewis, & S. M. Miller (Eds.) Handbook of Developmental Psychopathology, 2nd ed. New York: Kluwer Academic / Plenum Publishers. Carlson, E., & Sroufe, L. A. (1995). The contribution of attachment theory to developmental psychopathology. In D. Cicchetti & D. Cohen (Eds.), Developmental processes and psychopathology: Volume 1. Theoretical perspectives and methodological approaches (pp. 581-617). New York: Cambridge University Press. Sroufe, L. A. (2005). Attachment and development: A prospective, longitudinal study from birth to adulthood. Attachment & Human Development, 7(4). 349-367. Suess, G. J. & Sroufe, J. (2005). Clinical implications of The development of the person. Attachment & Human Development, 7(4). 381-392. External links *Project website *Project publications Category:Longitudinal studies